Moira Holland
| hometown= Waco, TX | occupation= Tattoo Artist | season= Vendettas: Golden Coast | tribes= | place= 1/16 | alliances= | challenges= 6 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 39 }} Moira Holland is a contestant on the first season of the reality show, Vendettas: Golden Coast. She participated alongside fifteen other individuals and found herself at the finale where she won a 5-3 jury vote, placing first overall. Biography If the label “bad-ass” was every applied to someone as an identifiable characteristic, Moira is the manifestation of the term itself. As an early teen, she was orphaned and left on the streets to fend for herself. Out of pure desperation and the natural instinct to survive, she resorted to crime in the form of petty theft and vandalism. In her downtime, she sought solace in art, particularly graffiti. By endorsing a plethora of monuments around her hometown of Waco, she was infamous with the local law enforcement. Upholding a resting bitch face, tart-tongue and unrivaled wit, Moira is a force to be reckoned with. Now, aged 24 and a qualified tattooist, she keeps herself in good graces, whilst fulfilling her passion for creating permanent, visual art - albeit in a more legal manner. Profile Name (Age): Moira Holland (24) Occupation: Tattoo Artist Tribe Designation: Mojave Current Residence: Waco, TX Personal Claim Of Fame: I was like Waco's equivalent of Banksy with my graffiti art popping up overnight and making headlines on the local newswires, bulletins and radio broadcasts. I reveled in the anonymity, as well as the heaps of appraisal on social media - but all good things have to come to an end, and when I was outed, the backlash was a little OTT. Apparently being a felon retracts quality from artwork... Last time I checked, vandalism was a crime too. But sure, go off I guess. Inspiration in Life: I've already mentioned someone of reasonable fame, so him? I never really had an "inspirational" figureheads in my life. Hobbies: Literally anything revolving around art, smoking, drinking. Pet Peeves: People who genuinely take me seriously. I'm like a walking gag, I'm negative 24/7 and I'll have a tendency to insult every single minute detail about an individual, but it'll never be serious. I think it might be my diction and delivery of these drags... I feel like the lack of emotion in my tone is why people are convinced I'm a terribly human. If you could take 3 things with you, what would they be and why?: A packet of cigarettes, a lighter and some lighter fluid. If I'm gonna end up starving because of the lack of edible resources, I may as well supplement my hunger the same way them twig-thin supermodels do. I'll use the cigarettes as a meal replacement, of course. Reason for being on Vendettas: I'm poor, in debt and want my own tattoo studio. Why do you think you will win Vendettas: I'll probably incorporate some sort of method to my madness, but at this moment in time, I feel like it's too early to predict what might happen. Summary of her Vendettas Experience Voting History Trivia Category:Vendettas